


Broken Christmas

by wilsonstrk



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cousins, F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony and Sharon are cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonstrk/pseuds/wilsonstrk
Summary: Tony and Sharon end up spending the holidays together.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter & Sharon Carter, Peggy Carter & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter & Tony Stark, Sharon Carter/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Kudos: 24





	Broken Christmas

It’s the Christmas after Aunt Peggy’s death and Tony is basically alone. Peppers gone, Rhodey barley makes it out of bed, Peter can’t just come over because he’s sad, the Avengers are gone, Steve is gone. 

They aren’t coming back. Not for him at least.

His parents are dead, even if they weren’t it’s not like they would spend it with him. Jarvis is dead (person and ai), Ana is dead. He’s alone. 

He wakes up to his phone ringing for the what everth time. 

“It’s not even 8 am yet.” Tony groans.

“Hey.” 

Tony wakes up immediately. “Sh- Sharon?!”

The voice on the other side sighs, “One and only.”

Sharon Carter, his cousin. Well not in blood but they were still close. She went on the run after helping Rogers and the team. He never reached out and she didn’t either, not until now.

“Tony-“

“Where are you?” Tony feels his headache come back. “Where the hell have you been? You’re a fucking fugitive now you know? Why the fuck did you- Why did you- Why did you help him?” His voice cracks.

“I’m sorry, I really am. But I couldn’t sit back and let you guy-“ 

“We were never going there to attack. You think I would bring the kid in for a fight?” Tony gets up to get some advil ignoring FRIDAYS request to eat food before.

“I- Tony-“ Sharon sighs.

“What do you want?” Tony sits on couch. “What do you need?”

“Nothing, nothing I just wanted to talk.” Sharon rubs her forehead. “It’s Christmas and well, we’re both lonely.”

Tony laughs. “You don’t think I’m tracing this call right now and telling Ross?”

“No. No, I trust you. And if you did, it’s deserved right?”

Tony scoffs. “No, it’s not. You only did what you believed in.” 

Silence pours from both sides of the phone.

“I should-“ Sharon says at the same time Tony says “You didn’t answer-“

“Sorry.” Sharon laughs.

“No, it’s- it’s fine. Where are you?” Tony sighs. “Spend the merry day with me. I won’t tell Ross and you can sneak out later or something. I bet you stink.” 

“I do need a shower.” Sharon laughs.

“C’mon i’ll pick you up. It’ll be a merry merry Christmas.” Tony laughs.

“You better wear the ugliest sweater you can find.”

“Only if you wear the second best ugliest sweater I can find.” 

“Fine, i’ll text where I am.” 

“See you soon.”


End file.
